


The Budding of the Warbuxx

by Sharkaiju



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Biological non-con, Cannibalism, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Humor, Infanticide, Mpreg, Other, Public Humiliation, Tentacle Dick, he doesn't want to cum and he does anyway, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: The budding Warbuxx has an unintended affect on the Twin's body, much to his humiliation. Based on the episode of the same title, but more obvious mpreg (not in a fluffy way either).  WARNINGS: Forced orgasm, semi-public humiliation, MPREG, crying, blood/bodily fluid mention (nothing too gross), they eat the Warbuxx at the end.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Budding of the Warbuxx

**Author's Note:**

> So, I REALLY liked this episode for a number of reasons, and I thought this would make it even better. I know there were a lot of other characters present in the actual scene but I left them out because I felt like it distracted from what I was trying to do here. Also I named the Twins Tomik and Bellegarde after those guys on Family Guy because honestly I think those guys were based on the Twins to begin with, and also I think those are cute names for them. :P

The pain was agonizing, and it was getting worse. Bellegarde's belly was swollen beyond recognition by this point, covered in blue crystals. The cramping of his abdominal muscles signified the oncoming budding.

"It will be not long now, brother," Tomik said, holding Bellegarde's hand. He was trying to be reassuring, but it only grated on Bellegarde's nerves the more.

"Step off, you lollygagging buffoon!" Bellegarde shrieked, before descending into another spell of agonized howling. "Oh, this thing is tearing out my innards! I am being devoured from the inside!!" His howls were becoming more desperate, more piercing. He sobbed, opalescent tears spilling from his eyes and quickly drying into tiny white crystals on his cheeks.

"Get ready," Alice said gruffly, jabbing Tomik in the ribs with her elbow, shoving him to one side. "This baby is coming!" She grabbed Bellegarde's leggings and yanked them unceremoniously down, hiking his skirt up and bunching it around the pregnant Twin's hips beneath the swollen, crystal-covered belly. She shoved his knees apart, grimacing as she looked between Bellegarde's legs. "Jesus, where does this thing even come out of?"

Bellegarde let out another shriek. He could feel the Warbuxx beginning its descent. The weight in his lower belly intensified, his guts seeming to ripple as convulsions wrenched him, pushing the Bud towards its final exit. Suddenly there was a definite shifting of the Bud, and Bellegarde felt it moving into position. To his horror, he felt the creature press against his most intimate inner parts, and his body began to respond against his will. The seemingly featureless bulge of his groin flushed with green blood, a slit opening there as the tip of a slimy green tentacle began to poke out.

Oh, gods no. How could this be? How could he possibly be turned on by _this??_

But he couldn't help it. The Warbuxx was pressing on pleasure points deep inside him, and, in spite of the pain, his body was responding. Bellegarde whined shrilly, hoping that Tomik wouldn't notice, _really_ hoping Alice wouldn't. 

No such luck. The human spotted the tentacle, slowly wriggling out of its sheath as it grew engorged with blood. "Ugh, what is _that?"_ Alice exclaimed. "Is that the baby?"

Tomik's face blushed a greenish tint. "No, that is... the reproductive organ of our species..."

Bellegarde saw realization dawn on Alice's face and squeezed his eyes shut. It was utterly humiliating. He couldn't believe this was happening, and in front of an Earth creature on top of that, Bud Stewardess or not. He let out another sob, pain wracking through his guts and belly even as his erection continued to grow. "Whoah," Alice said, trying not to stare at the swelling, writhing tentacle. "So, uh, does it come out of _that,_ or..."

"Do not look at it!" Bellegarde sobbed, humiliated and scandalized. "I do not know why it is happening! I am _not_ enjoying this!"

"Be calm, brother!" Tomik, who was pointedly _not_ looking at it, said. "Lest you strain the Bud!"

"Stop talking!" Bellegarde screamed. "You know nothing of the agony I am suffering!" The Bud shifted again, and another howl tore out of the Twin's throat, the tentacle swelling to even greater length and girth, lashing against his swollen belly as if prehensile. Gods, the pain was so intense, yet his arousal persisted against the discomfort and the embarrassment. He could feel the Warbuxx swelling the tunnels of his entrails, pressing against the opening, and his cock gave another eager twist, shamelessly seeking contact.

Both Alice and Tomik chose to ignore it, which was the one thing Bellegarde could be thankful for at the moment. Of course, having them both staring up his ass wasn't much better. Tomik clasped his brother's hand as he saw a trickle of greenish blood run from the tiny opening. "The budding is nigh," he whispered to Alice, concern evident in his strange, nasally voice.

"How big is this thing?" Alice asked, clearly concerned as well. "It's just.. I don't know how _that_ is gonna come out of _there."_

"Stop talking!" Bellegarde shrieked again. He let out a strangled, gurgling yowl. "Oh, I am being ripped asunder!" Tears and snot ran down his cheeks, now coming too quickly and thickly to crystallize. His breath came in short, rough pants. More blood and lubricating juices oozed out as the Warbuxx's head pressed against his opening, his tender asshole beginning to stretch to accommodate the Bud.

His reproductive tentacle was now very much engorged. Bellegarde could feel it writhing slimily against his belly, oozing turquoise-coloured precum. Gods, he was in real danger of cumming, right here in front of the Bud Stewardess, in this humiliating position, and for such a horrible reason too. _'No,'_ he thought desperately, sobbing. _'No, **please** no!'_

"I can see the Warbuxx Bud!" Tomik shrieked, excitedly grasping at Bellegarde's hand. "It is coming, brother! Do not stop now!"

"Just breathe, honey, you're doing great!" Alice chimed in.

Perhaps they would be too engrossed in the budding to notice his... _"problem"._ Bellegarde hoped so. It was the only hope he could yet cling to, because he was past the point of no return now, and a knot of mounting pressure was fast growing in his belly, threatening to explode. The pain hadn't ceased, though, and suddenly it took centre stage again over the pleasure radiating from his genitalia. He could feel the mass of the Warbuxx stretching his asshole nearly to the tearing point. He howled, fresh blood trickling between the cheeks of his ass as the Bud stretched him unmercifully.

"It is coming!" Tomik cried for what seemed to Bellegarde to be the millionth time. "Prepare yourself, brother! Steadfast!!" He gripped his sibling's hand as the other howled and panted.

Bellegarde felt his belly grow tight, all his abdominal muscle clenching around the Warbuxx. He was stretched so greatly that he felt sure something would tear, yet his cock was greedily slithering against his belly, trailing slime. Oh gods, he was going to cum. He could feel it mounting pressure building from deep inside, unstoppable now. Another massive clenching of his abdominal muscles. Bellegarde howled. A wet squelching sound, and suddenly the Warbuxx Bud slid out of him in a massive gooey puddle, seeming to collapse his swollen stomach as it went.

At the same time, Bellegarde moaned obscenely and jizzed all over his belly.

Even as it was happening, a more rational part of his brain seemed to be watching him as if from outside himself, looking upon himself with a sort of aghast disgust. Tomik and Alice were engaged in collecting the Bud, thank gods, but it was none the less humiliating. No doubt they - and everyone else in that cellblock - had heard that unholy moan that Bellegarde had emitted, and there was no hiding the blue, slimy jizz that splattered all over Bellegarde's now deflated belly as his cock-tentacle continued to writhe and pulsate with aftershocks of orgasm. Another lesser squirt of slimey cum spurted out of him, a final aftershock that made his hips jerk. A warm post-orgasmic haze flooded his system, nearly blotting out his horror and mortification at what had just happened.

Suddenly the acrid scent of the Bud reached Bellegarde's nostrils. He jerked his head up, embarrassment forgotten. Alice was holding the Bud, cooing to it as if it were a human baby. "Unhand that at once!" Bellegarde screamed, scrambling onto all fours, blood and other unidentified fluids still oozing from his abused ass, slicking down his thighs. "This is no child of your nonexistent human god!" He snatched the gelatinous creature from her hand, fumbling it in his haste, and it dropped to the floor with a wet splat.

"This is the Warbuxx Bud," Tomik said, eagerly licking his chops as his mandibles extended. "The most delicious sustenance in the universe!"

Bellegarde seemed to have forgotten all about his embarrassing discharge. He was now eagerly devouring the amorphous blob on the floor, mandibles gnawing the tender flesh as he ate the creature alive. "Slow down, brother," Tomik complained, "you will consume it all before I have a chance to even taste it!"

"Be gone, budless one!" Bellegarde snarled. "It is I who has done all the work!"

"You are only hungry because you spent all your energy achieving orgasm," Tomik quipped, pushing in to join his sibling in feasting.

_"Stop talking!!"_

_____

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju <\---


End file.
